


Across The Galaxy and Back Again (For You)

by out_of_style



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Expect allll the cliches., F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo is a Hot Mess and Rey is Unimpressed, Love at First Sight, Lovestruck Kylo, Well- sort of.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_style/pseuds/out_of_style
Summary: In which Kylo Ren can't decide what the bigger issue is- the fact that he has no memory of who he is or why he was left for dead on the forest floor of a rural planet or the undeniable passion he feels for the woman who seems to have saved his life? Even when it's clear she's not exactly pleased about having done so.Featuring: Kylo Ren mentally waxing poetic about Rey at every single opportunity.





	Across The Galaxy and Back Again (For You)

Dark eyes fluttered open slowly, a frown already finding its way to his lips as he squinted at the offending sunlight. Where was he? A quick glance around proved fruitless. The room was quite unremarkable outside of a few knickknacks and framed photos of faces that he found he did not recognize. The walls were made of some sort of aging wood, painted a variety of offensively pastel colors. There were shelves filled with a sort of 'cozy' clutter, giving the place a lived-in look. Some people might have called this place inviting but he found it just seemed unkempt, dusty, and dreadfully common. 

There was the sound of wild animals coming from outside the window. The scenery through it was undeniably breath-taking. Gorgeous lush trees and endless amounts of greenery as far as he could see from where he lay. The sun was newly risen, painting the sky a myriad of complimentary colors. It was beautiful, even he could admit that much. A small voice in the back of his mind noted that this sort of calming scene was certainly not something he'd seen often, if at all. Why was that? What did he usually wake up to? Why.. why couldn't he remember? 

The door swung open and the deafening calm of the room was broken.

The first time their eyes met it felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. Like an ocean set ablaze or like a frozen bolt of lightening perhaps? Something so paradoxical that he found he scarcely had the words to properly describe it at all. It was puzzling and yet- somehow, it also felt rather like coming home. The feeling of stepping through your front door after years away, a comforting embrace from your lover, it was akin to being encompassed in a soothing sort of warmth.

Maker, the way those hazel eyes widened at him, lengthy eyelashes fluttering as she blinked in confusion. Within those eyes he swore he could see entire galaxies, twinkling like an endless sea of stars was held within her gaze. He'd heard it said that the eyes are the windows to the soul and he'd written off the sentiment as mindless romantic drivel. However he found himself thinking that if there was any truth in that statement he was likely peering through into the heart of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her lips were slightly parted, cherry tinted, and curling downwards into a ghost of a frown. 

He knew he was staring- perhaps ogling at her rather openly but he couldn't find it within him to stop himself. Could he be blamed? He couldn't help but look- not doing so would be as ridiculous as refusing to look at the sun rising in the morning or to shield your eyes from a painting. She was- magnificent. A masterpiece of creation in human form. He wanted to memorize every line of her body, by sight and by touch. Wanted to mold himself against her until there was no space between them, cover every inch of her tanned skin with soft kisses and light caresses. She looked every bit the part of a goddess and absurdly enough- in that moment, he wanted nothing more ardently than to worship her. 

The beautiful creature lifted a hand to her head, covering her mouth in surprise and he found himself mourning the loss of the image of those lips. She narrowed her gaze as she stared at him and with a sense of shock he realized that she was clearly- upset with him? What could he have possibly done to deserve such a reaction? Surely they had never met before, how could he ever forget such a woman? She parted her lips to speak and he waited with bated breath, curious what sort of words she would grace him with- ready to hear her undoubtedly angelic voice and-

"Ben? You're awake? I cannot believe this- are you out of your mind you absolute asshole?" She asked incredulously, shortening the distance between them in small steps- all the while never lifting her eyes from his. For an angel she certainly had.. quite a way with words. "I suppose you're not dead after all. You used our connection to call me here and for what exactly? What happened to you?! Do you think I have nothing better to do with my time than wait on you hand and foot? Answers. Now." 

He scoffed in response to her sheer audacity, who precisely was this woman to talk to him like that? Did something happen between them? Perhaps she didn't know who he was? But, how could that be? He was-  
Well, he was- 

"Who am I?" He whispered in disbelief, more to himself than to anyone else- finally dropping his gaze from her. Breaking the spell that had befallen him. His voice was low and crackly- his throat ached and itched. How long had it been since he last spoke? As he regained his senses he glanced frantically around the room he was in- he was laying on an unfamiliar bed- It was cramped, far too small for his hulking form, his feet were dangling off the edge of it. The first prickles of panic began to set in and he jolted up from the bed-- or rather, he attempted to. Rope has been tightly wrapped around his ankles and wrists, binding him to this absurdly tiny bed. Upon further inspection it was actually quite difficult to miss that he wasn't in the best condition. His right arm and both of his legs were covered in bandages and stitches of various sizes- dried blood soaking through some of them. How long had he been in this condition? Why was he tied down?

His breathing quickened as he tried to just -think-. Who was he? Frantically he searched his mind for the answer-- for any answer at all. What was his name? Why was he here? Who had injured him? No mattered how he tried he was coming up empty. Wait- Ben. She had called him Ben. Was that his name then? Would it be safe to ask this girl anything- was she a threat? No- perhaps not. She had said that he used some sort of connection to call her to him. Clearly they were close in some way. If his reaction to seeing her was any indication then he had a very detailed image of exactly what sort of relationship they might have had- what intimacies they might have shared. Well- surely they were friends at the very least? She seemed rather upset to see the condition he was in and she rushed to come here and assist him. Despite her rather rough speech, it was possible that it was simply the way friends spoke. He was unsure, and he furrowed his brow as he considered the situation further. 

"What is that supposed to mean? Who are you? Is that meant to be some sort of joke? Because trust me, there are a lot of ways to answer that question and most of them shouldn't be said in polite company." She mused, quirking an eyebrow at him as she inspected the multiple injuries he seemed to have sustained from afar. "Why am I here, Ben?" She sighed in frustration, approaching him with what he realized were fresh bandages. 

"I'm not your nurse maid. What kind of fate is this for me? Helping you of all people. Sometimes I think I should have left you were you lay, bloodied and beaten on the forest floor." Her gaze hardened and he could almost feel how burdensome this entire affair must be for her. Her words were blunt and brutal, and in some corner of his heart he felt a rush of guilt. While he had no idea what their relationship had once been or what happened-- it seemed that whatever it was had not been a positive experience after all. To say the very least. Yet despite her cold words, here she was making every effort to help him. It was hard to not feel appreciative. 

"I- I assume this is your handiwork?" He glanced to his bandages. "Thank you for your assistance." Ben said softly, wincing as she carefully removed an old bandage from his skin, the tips of her fingers gliding across his lower leg as she went about her work. It was obvious by her expression that she took no pleasure in the act- but she did it anyway with a quiet sort of resolve. It was admirable. "I am forever in your debt." When he spoke however, her hands immediately stilled and she turned her head to stare at him, disbelief written clearly on her face. 

"Maker, who are you and what have you done with Kylo Ren?"

**Author's Note:**

> AN: OK A QUICK BIT OF EARLY EXPOSITION. I will write this explanation into the story but I wanted to end this chapter here so let me just say-- its not like, reys house. it's a local old man's house-- he takes care of kylo when rey is away/busy or with things that might be too private for her to see/do for kylo. so yeah. timeline will be made clear later as well! also fair warning, this will end up being rated E later on for sex scenes~! 
> 
> i realllllly hope you guys enjoyed this omg i haven't written a m/f couple since..…ever. literally. so like- bare with me lol. be kind to me, ya'll i'm a fragile flower! i can't promise consistent updates but i will try my best to write when I have time!! please leave me some kudos or kind comments sweethearts!! i'd appreciate it so much c: thanks again for reading this!!


End file.
